


and the saints we see are all made of gold

by 8REKI8ARR



Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, Blind Character, Blind Terezi Pyrope, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, but - Freeform, its not really there, probably, terezi practically rugby tackles vriska, they gay, to east alternia, vriska went on a trip, you could imagine it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: Terezi had tears cascading down her face, seeping into the fabric of Vriska's jacket.VRISKA:I haven't 8een gone thaaaaaaaat long!||=||Vriska comes back from a trip. Terezi is there to give her the warmest welcome back.(Very short one-shot)
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153022
Kudos: 6





	and the saints we see are all made of gold

A darker blue stood out in the swarm of teal, jade and yellows as Terezi smelt a swarm of other trolls coming.

TEREZI: VR1SK4!

Terezi ran up to her matesprit and jumped into her arms, almost choking her seeing how hard she was squeezing the taller. A breathy chuckle left the blue blooded troll.

VRISKA: Whoa hey there 8a8e!

Her sharp teeth flashed a grin to the teal as she was knocked to the ground.

VRIKSA: 8it touchy 8n't ya?  
TEREZI: VR1SK4 YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG 1'V3 B33N GO1NG CR4ZY  
TEREZI: YOU'V3 B33N 4W4Y FOR 4G3S!

Terezi had tears cascading down her face, seeping into the fabric of Vriska's jacket.

VRISKA:I haven't 8een gone thaaaaaaaat long!  
TEREZI: YOU 4CT L1K3 YOU H4V3NT  
TEREZI: BUT YOU KNOW HOW 1T F33LS ON MY 3ND!  
VRISKA: Yeahhhhhhhh true........

The spider-like troll leaned in to pepper cobalt kisses over the clod grey skin of her matesprit.

VRISKA: Let's get 8ack to the hive and sort shit out then huh Rezi?  
TEREZI: Y3P L3T'S GO B4CK.

Terezi lifted herself from the floor and leant an arm for Vriska, who met it with cold steel.


End file.
